Oracle 58: Secret Revealed! Rie's Hidden Plan
Oracle 58: Secret Revealed! Rie's Hidden Plan (秘密明らかに！りえの隠された計画 Himitsu akiraka ni! Rie no kakusareta keikaku) is the fifty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis While in Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko and Kyoko found out that Rie has plotting a secret plan to kill Anaira. Because of this, they contacted Anaira to tell her about Rie's plan. Plot After the battle, Anaira felt something strange after she was asked by Rie if she remembered her battle against Cyan. Because of this, Irie asked her if she's okay, and Anaira said to her that she's okay. But Hiroyo told her that she was not okay, and she asked her about what Rie asked to her during the battle. Anaira answered that she felt something strange when Rie asked her if she remembered her recent battles against Cyan. Because of what Anaira said, Irie suspected that Rie plotted something to destroy the friendship between Anaira and Hiroyo. Meanwhile, the remaining Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, Chisato decided to return back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately, and they were agreed. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, as Rie returned back after her defeat, Hiroko and Kyoko secretly followed her up to her office at the third floor. As they secretly reached to her office, they saw her storming her office and she shouted that she should kill Anaira immediately but she didn't make it because of Hiroyo's counterattack. Unknown to her, she was secretly recorded by Kyoko through her mobile phone. Because of what they know about Rie, Kyoko and Hiroko contacted Anaira thru text message that Rie has plotting something to kill her. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked the Armored Fighters about the result of their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Chisato answered that they've already defeated them immediately, and the whole Sawada District was totally returned back to normal. Afterwards, she got her mobile phone out, and she found out that Hiroko sent her a text message and it says that Rie has plotting something to kill her. Because of this, she replied her text message if that was true. Meanwhile, Hiroko received a text message from Anaira if Rie's plan to kill was true. Hiroko replied her that it was yes, and she sent an attachment of an audio file which was recorded a while ago while Rie got mad at her office via e-mail. Few seconds later, Anaira received an e-mail in her mobile phone containing a recorded audio file. Hiroyo asked her about what she received, and Anaira told her and even to her fellow Armored Fighters that Hiroko and Kyoko sent her a recorded audio file. She played to the said audio file, and there they heard Rie's voice saying that she should kill Anaira immediately but she didn't make it because of Hiroyo's counterattack. Because of what they heard, Irie got mad at what Rie said in the audio file, and she told to Anaira that she doesn't need to worry about because she and her fellow Armored Fighters will protect her against Rie and the Chariots. Anaira thanked Irie and her fellow Armored Fighters, and Irie thanked her back. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Rie went outside of her office to head on to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Unknown to her, she was observed by Kyoko and Hiroko. After Rie left, they secretly went inside of her office to seek some information that will lead to a strong proof that Rie is an ally of Chariot Empire. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie told to the Chariot Fighters to unite in order to defeat the Armored Fighters. Mateo told her that it was a great idea, so that he can easily defeat the Armored Meister Fighters, especially Anaira. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told to Mateo that aside from him, he will be also the one who defeat Anaira. But Rie also told them that she is also the one who can defeat Anaira and at the same, she is also the one who can kill her. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Kyoko and Hiroko went to Anaira's office. There they asked if she already received the recorded audio file a while ago. She said that she already received a file, and she played it in front of her fellow Armored Fighters. She asked them about what they found out more about Rie. There Kyoko and Hiroko showed to Anaira all the evidences they found in Rie's office a while ago. As she saw the evidences, Anaira discovered that Rie had a communication with Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters in Chariot Empire Headquarters aside from summoning the Chariot Soldiers. After she saw all the evidences, Anaira asked Hiroko and Kyoko where are her fellow Armored Fighters. Hiroko told her that they were fighting against the Chariot Soldiers in Kataoka St. Meanwhile, Irie and the Armored Fighters fought the Chariot Soldiers in Kataoka St. There they defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people in Kataoka St. thanked them for saving them in danger. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking at Yamanaka St. There she told to Kyoko and Hiroko that she will head on to the location immediately, and they understood. As she came out to the office, she was seen by Erika and asked her where she will be heading. Anaira replied that she will head on to Yamanaka St. to fight against the Chariot Soldiers immediately, and she left hurriedly. Meanwhile; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki saw Anaira went outside the network building hurriedly. They thought that another group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking in another location. As she reached to the location, she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who attacking out there. Because of this, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode and fought them. She used the finisher, Meister Upgrade Target Burst, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the people thanked her for saving their lives in danger, and she thanked her back. In TransHead TV Media Center, as they reached Anaira's office, Irie asked Kyoko where Anaira was. Kyoko said that she went to Yamanaka St. to face the Chariot Soldiers. Few moments later, Anaira finally came to her office. There Irie asked her on why she faced the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira answered her that they were busy fighting with another group of Chariot Soldiers in Kataoka St., so she decided to face the Chariot Soldiers in Yamanaka St. all by herself, and Irie understood what she said. Erika, on the other hand, told to Anaira that she want to talk to her privately, and Anaira agreed. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 38, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 58: Project Gunlock, The Zenith episode 53 and Never Surrender episode 31. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes